


Anticipation

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-sentence ficlets, warming up to write something longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

### If This Isn’t The Right Time Then When Is

It’s not a date, it’s just shopping, dinner and a movie. When they reach Manjoume’s door Fubuki runs his fingers lightly down Manjoume’s ear and along his jawline to lift his chin. Manjoume looks up, his lips slightly parted, and Fubuki thinks maybe this time - but if Manjoume still won’t close the distance between them, then Fubuki won’t either and he saunters off with a wave, not looking back to see if Manjoume watches him go.

### Only You

They don’t know how to fish. They don’t even have rods, just bits of string tied to sticks, with some charred remnants of Manjoume’s lunch for bait. But Fubuki wanted to go fishing, so here they are, sat by the lake outside the Blue dorm, alone together in this curious sense of calm.

### Deserving

Manjoume sure can hold a candle for the longest time. It’s not a candle Fubuki’s holding but a veritable forest fire, consuming him from the inside out every time he helps Manjoume try to win Asuka’s heart. But they’re two of his very favourite people and he will make them happy.

### One, ten, a hundred, a thousand miles

Sometimes Manjoume teases Fubuki about his apparent shrine of “Thunder” merchandise. But on nights like this, when the two are separated by millimetres of glass and thousands of miles of ocean, where Fubuki’s chants can’t match the roar of the crowd, he needs that something tangible. And Fubuki knows that when Manjoume returns he’ll toss down some new action figure on the couch, grumble about how they got his hair wrong or his eyes too far apart, and smile secretly when he sees it appear in Fubuki’s collection.

### Plus ça change

Lying side by side on the roof of the Osiris Red dorm, the boys had to squeeze in close to both fit under the blanket they’d brought against the cold. The stars weren’t the only ones falling that night; Manjoume held Fubuki’s warm hand tightly, anchoring them both in this place, in this moment. Tomorrow, he knew, neither of them would speak of it.

### Burden

Asuka looked only as beautiful as Manjoume had expected in the simple white gown, Jim calmly polished in his morning coat. Fubuki offered a sympathetic smile along with the champagne flute but the time for that had passed. Manjoume’s heart felt lighter than it had done in years.

### Siren call

Fubuki’s bare skin shimmered in the blushing glow of the late afternoon sun, water clinging to his back before running off in reluctant rivulets. As Manjoume lay by the edge of the pool watching Fubuki dive beneath the surface once more, he trailed a hand in the cool water, feeling the ripples left by Fubuki’s kicking legs lick his fingers. It wouldn’t be so bad, he thought, if like some modern mermaid Fubuki would take Manjoume’s slim fingers and pull him into the glass-tiled depths.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, that "stars" line, right? But this pair deserve some cheese from time to time. <3
> 
> Apologies for all the tense-diving.


End file.
